Portable insulated containers such as coolers, ice chests and ice boxes are commonly used to maintain food and beverages at desired temperatures at various locations, for example sporting events, picnics, fishing trips, a beach or swimming pool, and camping trips; especially where conventional cooling or heating access is not available.
Containers have been proposed having many different features for example wheels, handles, and tray surfaces designed to make use and transportation of the containers easier for the user. Examples of various containers include U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,011,364; 5,876,047; Des. 368,387; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,480,170; 5,947,032; 5,860,281; Des. 403,899; Des. 299,796; U.S. Pat. No. 6,796,319 and Des. 376,068.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,581,902 relates to a portable cooler and auxiliary table. The cooler includes an insulated container having an openable top to provide access to the cooler chamber. In one embodiment, an auxiliary top panel is provided with U-shaped brackets at opposite ends which are selectively securable in receivers at the opposite ends of the container to secure the top in a position immediately overlying the cooler cover for storage. To place the auxiliary table in an elevated position of use, the table is removed from the receivers and legs are foldable from a stored position to a position of use and engageable in the receivers to position the table at an elevation above and parallel to the cooler top to allow access to the cooler chamber. The table may also be removed for use independent of the cooler. In other embodiments, the legs are extendible from apertures in the cooler side or end walls to allow the table unit to be elevated to the desired position and then secured in place. In another embodiment, the support legs are pivotally secured to the end of the cooler between the storage position and a position of use. In the latter embodiment, the auxiliary table is selectively securable to the cooler top in the stored position so that access is provided to the cooler chamber in the storage position. Additional storage for food utensils and other items reportedly may be provided in drawers or recesses provided in the auxiliary table.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,311,991 and 6,328,179 relate to a portable cooler that includes a cooler body provided with wheels and a pivoted towing handle provided with two grips to allow use of the cooler by persons of both tall and short stature. The cooler cover is provided with a recess and a closure panel for storage of items within the cooler but above melting ice or relatively heavy items that might crush items contained in the cooler. A table assembly is operable independently of the lid allowing the table to be deployed on a leg with the cooler lid in a closed position, as well as to allow access to the interior cavity of the cooler without clearing the table. Retractable bungee cords for securing items to the cooler are provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,334,802 relates to a portable, insulated container with lid; particularly a portable insulated container with lid and attached tray for movement between a stowed and elevated position above the surface of the container lid reportedly capable of supporting various items thereon while simultaneously allowing the user to lift the lid of the container to access the interior; more particularly to a portable cooler with an attached retractable tray constructed and arranged to be positioned by a single user at various elevations above the surface of the lid.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,451,709 relates to a portable cooler and table assembly that reportedly may be transported in a single, self-contained unit. The assembly may be converted for use as a table for a variety of recreational activities, e.g., dining, drinking, games such as ping pong, beer pong, table hockey, card games, board games, preparation for sporting events and meals. The table and cooler may be permanently attached to each other, or alternatively, the cooler may be detachable from the table. The table may fold or collapse to assist in converting the assembly from a transportable unit into a fully extended and operable table and cooler. The table surface may contain surface features such as grooves, indentations, nets, game pieces, etc. The cooler may comprise any container that is capable of containing ice or some other refrigeration or heating system, e.g., a conventional 54 quart beverage cooler. Alternatively, the cooler may be replaced with a storage container or other storage device. The assembly may also contain various wheels, legs and handles to assist in mobility and conversion.
In view of the prior art, a problem exists inasmuch as containers are often arranged in an areas of limited space, such as between or adjacent other objects, for example chairs, walls, vehicles or plants. In the case of a container having a detachable table surface it is possible that the same can be lost, thus making the container less useful. Regardless of whether the container has a removable table surface, the table surface may also have a footprint not located above that of the container during positioning of the table surface on the container.